csifandomcom-20200225-history
Point of View
Point of View is the twenty-second episode in season six of . Synopsis A murder is connected to suspicious behavior that Mac spies from his apartment while recovering from an injury, and his ex-girlfriend Peyton Driscoll may be connected to the case. Plot Mac ends up with a fractured wrist and several broken ribs after a suspect he’s pursuing pushes him over a railing at the opera. A week later, while laid up in his apartment, he notices a neighbor at the apartment across from his receive a visitor, who brings him a silver suitcase with a metallic canister inside. Hours later, Lindsay and Hawkes are at the Central Street Grill, where the neighbor’s visitor is found dead in the men’s bathroom, his nose bleeding and a mirror behind him smashed. Though it appears the man died in a fight, Hawkes can’t find any swelling or defensive wounds on him. The blood on the mirror is matched to Troy Picozzi, a man with a record for assault. Troy admits to breaking the mirror, but says he did it after learning his girlfriend was pregnant—not in a fight with another man. Adam brings Mac the folder for the case, and Mac is surprised to recognize the man from his neighbor’s apartment. After Adam leaves, Mac notices the neighbor putting on a gas mask, opening the cylinder and putting a few drops of the liquid in it in the water dish in the cage of a canary. Mac is even more shocked when the man hears a knock on his door and scrambles to hide the cylinder and bird, before opening the door to let Peyton Driscoll, Mac’s ex-girlfriend and former NYC coroner, into the apartment. Mac tries to call Peyton, but the number he has for her has been disconnected. Binoculars in hand, Mac looks over at the bird and notices the bird dead in its cage, blood coming from a small nostril in its beak. In the morgue, Sid tells Hawkes that he didn’t get any hits in AFIS on their John Doe, and that he found disinfectant on the man’s skin. He still doesn’t have a cause of death, but notes that the man seemed to be in perfect health, save for an allergic reaction on his wrist. Mac finally gets a hold of Peyton and learns Peyton is in town to meet with the Pathologists Association and is surprised to hear from Mac. The man she’s staying with is a mathematics professor named Kevin Scott, and she claims the two are just friends. Peyton quickly notices a prescription and flowers from Dr. Aubrey Hunter, the woman Mac has been seeing. Mac brings up the bird and dead man, but Peyton dismisses his concerns. At the lab, Hawkes tells Stella and Lindsay that the allergic reaction on the dead man’s arm is a chemical burn and that he died from fumes from a poison. Mac watches Peyton in Kevin Scott’s apartment and sees her go to the canary cage and retrieve the paper from the bottom. She also finds the briefcase and uses a make up brush and tape to lift prints from it. Making an excuse when Kevin returns, Peyton leaves the apartment and accompanies Mac to the lab to run Kevin’s prints. Lindsay discovers Scott has a history of espousing conspiracy theories and a record for public disturbance. Peyton is surprised to learn Scott was forced into retirement by the university he worked for. Using wasps and sugar, Adam and Lindsay are able to locate the body of the canary in a pipe near Scott’s apartment. At the lab, Hawkes dissects the canary and determines it was killed by Sarin, a deadly odorless, colorless poison. Danny points out that the dead man could have accidentally poisoned himself. Danny finally IDs him as Ivan Paluck, an employee of a biotech lab on Hedge Island. Stella posits that Ivan probably stole the poison from the lab for Kevin Scott. From his apartment, Mac uses his phone to record Kevin making a call, but gets caught by Kevin, who abruptly closes the blinds. Mac rushes to his apartment, but Kevin is gone. He sends the video to Adam, along with a picture of some blueprints he finds in Kevin’s apartment. Adam determines that Kevin was actually calling Ivan Paluck, not realizing he’s dead. Lindsay works on the blue prints, and she and Adam identify the structure on them as Manhattan Enrichment Conservatory—the location of the event Peyton is attending. Mac, Danny and Flack rush to the scene; Mac gets Peyton out of the ballroom while Flack hurries to the roof. Mac, Danny and Peyton find the security guard dead, and Danny races up the stairs after Kevin. Kevin races to the roof where Flack gets him to drop the canister. As soon as he has, he throws gravel in Flack’s face and scuffles with the detective, who holds his own until Danny reaches the roof and tackles Kevin, wrestling him to the ground. Kevin confesses everything… to a video camera he insists on using to get his message out. Back at Mac’s apartment, Peyton apologizes for breaking up with him with a note and Mac admits he’s missed her. Cast Main Cast *Gary Sinise as Mac Taylor *Melina Kanakaredes as Stella Bonasera *Carmine Giovinazzo as Danny Messer *Anna Belknap as Lindsay Messer *Robert Joy as Sid Hammerback *AJ Buckley as Adam Ross *Hill Harper as Sheldon Hawkes *Eddie Cahill as Don Flack Guest Cast * Claire Forlani as Peyton Driscoll * Karyn Nesbit as Teenage Girl * Steven Krueger as Greg * Palmer Davis as Disapproving Mother * Gale Harold as Kevin Scott * Nick Epper as Ivan Paluck * Gino Anthony Pesi as Troy Picozzi * Eddie Davenport as Tuxedo Man * Kacey Taylor as Lab Tech * Michael Cannon as Dignitary * Anna Clols as Girlfriend * Kevin Ko as Informant See Also